


A Trip Through Time

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: MCU Imagines [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940's Bucky, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve gets his first kiss, Up all night to get Bucky, reader is a little badass, tony being snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Based on the imagine: "Imagine one of Tony's inventions malfunctioning and sending you back in time to the 1940's where you meet up with Steve and Bucky, the latter being the man you've been crushing on for years."PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, REDISTRIBUTE, OR TRANSLATE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION FIRST.





	A Trip Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, REDISTRIBUTE, OR TRANSLATE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION FIRST.

Tony had caught you just as you had finished dressing to go out with some friends for lunch, and had persuaded you to help him with something in the lab because Bruce was away for a while. That was how you found yourself in your little white dress and heels, standing to one side of the lab while the billionaire flitted around making last minute adjustments to this little project.

“Tony, are you absolutely positive that you really know what you're doing with this thing?” You asked as you looked over the monstrosity he'd concocted this time.

It was one of those things that gave you the creeps right from the start just from looking at it like it shouldn't even exist in the first place. But given his history in this sort of thing, you were fairly sure that it more than likely fell into that category. Though you weren't sure why he'd asked for your help, as you weren't exactly the science-friendly type around the tower. You were more like Steve and Bucky honestly, made for fighting the fights rather than figuring out the science behind it all.

“Relax Y/N, I have everything completely under control.” He commented back to you as he made a couple more adjustments to whatever the hell the thing was.

Eyeing it warily, you stayed near the control console he'd pointed you to when you had first come into the lab with him ten minutes ago. As far as you could understand, all that you were required to do was to stand there and press the button he'd shown you when he told you he was ready. Which was far more than you really wanted to have to do with this whole affair now that you were here.

“Alright, hit that button and just stay clear over there.” Tony called over to you and you took a breath before turning your eyes to the button with a frown.

Shaking your head at the sinking feeling in your stomach, you reached out and hit the button just like you'd been told to do. Everything seemed to happen at once from there as the machine started and Tony lit up like a Christmas tree from how pleased he was. But then that look changed into one of pure fear as he turned toward you in a split second. This, of course, had your full attention and had you more worried than you'd ever been before.

Tony started yelling as a blinding white light surrounded you where you stood, forcing you to close your eyes against it. And you could feel a tug on your body before you were ripped off of your feet, arms reaching out to try and grab onto something, anything you could.

“Tony!” You were screaming as you felt another pull and then everything went crazy around you and you felt like you were falling but being pulled at the same time.

The ground came up almost too quickly and you crashed into it hard enough to knock the breath out of you for a few seconds. Coughing a few times, you pushed yourself up a little, wincing at how much that had actually hurt when you landed. Shaking your (h/c) hair out of your face, you pushed yourself to your feet and brushed off your dress, thankful that it hadn't gotten too dirty.

“You just don't know when to give up, do you?” Came a voice from the alleyway to your left and you frowned a little as you looked around you for the first time.

Things seemed somewhat familiar, but at the same time they were completely foreign to you but you couldn't quite put your finger on why that was. You didn't have time to think about that though, as the sounds of the fight to your left drew your attention further into the alleys rather than out to the street.

“I can do this all day.” A strikingly familiar voice called out and you took off running toward that voice that you knew so well.

What you didn't expect was the sight of a very tiny, beaten up looking Steve Rogers getting pummeled by some guy twice his size. Okay, you really had no idea what the hell was going on here, but you weren't about to let your leader get the hell beaten out of him.

“Hey, jackass! Pick on somebody your own size!" You yelled out, attracting not only Steve's attention but the other guy's attention as well.

Steve was looking at you in absolute shock, his mouth open as he gaped at you as you stood a couple feet away from the guy. You could wonder about that, and everything else, after you took care of this idiot who thought it was okay to attack Captain America.

“You talking to me, dollface? 'Cause you're not much bigger than the little runt back there.” The man said with a laugh as he took a few steps closer to you as Steve's legs seemed to finally give out and send him to the ground.

“Go on and get out of here, Miss, I can handle him!” Steve called as he struggled to get back up to his feet using the fence behind him.

Huffing a little, you shook your head at his stubbornness and then turned your attention to the jerk who reached out to grasp your chin in his hand, “Pretty thing like you should forget about that runt.”

Narrowing your (e/c) eyes, you grabbed his hand and wrenched it off of you before sending a hard kick to his side that made him double over. Twisting that hand around, you forced him to stand back up some before punching him in the face, letting go of his hand at the same time so that he stumbled backward.

He reached up and brushed at his nose, the back of his hand coming away bloody as his eyes settled on you, “You're gonna pay for that, sweetheart.”

Keeping your stance relaxed, you let him come at you as Steve yelled for you to run, which of course you were not going to do. Using jerk's own momentum against him, you hip tossed him to the ground, following him down a second later with your knees on either side of his chest. Drawing back, you punched him a second time as he tried to fight you off of him.

A third punch landed on his face before a strong pair of arms wrapped around you from behind, dragging you off of the guy. Without even thinking about it, you elbowed the new person and spun around, socking him one too before you realized who it was.

“Bucky? Oh my god I'm sorry!” You cried out as you realized that you'd just punched one of your comrades, well sort of but not really.

This was Bucky without a doubt, but not the one that you knew, and it was confusing you as you looked at him and then back to Steve. Honestly, they looked like their 1940's selves rather than the men that you knew now. Blinking a few times, your mouth opened a little as you realized that was exactly what this was, you were in the forties with them. Tony's stupid ass machine had sent you back in time.

“Not that I'm not grateful to you for taking care of my pal, but I don't think we've met, doll.” Bucky's flirty tone called out to you and you swallowed thickly as your eyes lifted to meet his as he rubbed lightly at his jaw.

He was standing there looking absolutely stunning in his uniform and that sweet but cocky smile on his lips, looking at you in a way that the other Bucky never had. Steve stumbled up beside him and thankfully drew his attention away as he looked at you in complete awe.

“That was...wow. I've never seen a woman fight like that before.” Steve gushed, making you smile as you gazed at that innocent face that hadn't yet seen all that he would see later in life.

“Stevie's right, I never saw a woman quite like you. I imagine it would be hard to forget a woman like you, but the fact is that you know me and I don't remember you at all.” And just like that, their attention was back on the fact that you knew who they were and they didn't know you at all.

Sighing heavily, you looked up at Bucky and managed a bit of a smile, “Do you have somewhere we can go and talk, just the three of us?”

He nodded and then looked at Steve, who returned the nod before he looked back at you again, "We got an apartment if you feel comfortable going there."

Laughing a little, you stepped over to Steve's side and put an arm around his shoulders to help steady him on his feet, “Why wouldn't I be comfortable? I'm not afraid of being alone with the two of you.”

That was truer than anything, as they were the last men on the planet that would hurt you, or do anything you didn't want. No, these two men were the same men you had risked your life for, the same men you had trusted your life to so many times.

“Come on then, doll.” Bucky said with a smile as Steve tried to gently push you away so that he could walk on his own.

Glancing at him with a warm smile, you shook your head and tucked your arm against his rather than leaving it around his shoulders, “It's okay to accept help sometimes, Steve.”

He looked at you, his cheeks turning pink at the fact that you were touching him, smiling at him, just having anything to do with him. It was endearing really, to see your leader like this, before any of the terrible things that would come all too soon for him.

Bucky just chuckled and shook his head, leading the way as you and Steve followed behind him. The latter of the two doing his best to stand tall beside you, which kept the constant smile on your lips as you walked together.

When you arrived at the apartment, they let you enter first before they came in and closed the door behind them. Bucky took his hat off and hung it up before walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, rummaging around for a few seconds before stepping back with three beers in his hands.

“You drink, doll? If not, I can get you some water or something.” He asked as he turned back to you, holding one of the other ones out to Steve, who took it from him a second later.

“I don't mind sharing a beer with you two.” You stated with a smile as you took the other beer from Bucky and twisted the cap off before taking a drink.

Realizing that they were both staring at you again, you lowered the beer and looked between the two of them before Bucky chuckled and shook his head, “You really are something else you know that?”

“Well thanks, Buck. Though I should probably just explain why I'm here and everything.” You said as you sat down at the kitchen table when Steve pulled out a chair for you.

They sat down across from you and you recounted your tale of how an accident had sent you back in time, and that you knew them from that future. It was probably a bad idea to tell them that, but you had already screwed up by letting it be known that you knew them. You were just careful to leave out the parts about how they were still alive, as those were some serious events that didn't need altering.

When you finished, they were both staring at you in complete silence, like they were trying to come to terms with what you'd just told them.

“So that's how it happened, and I'm not sure how long I'm stuck here really. I don't know if it's permanent or anything, so yeah...” You trailed off to take another drink of your beer rather than continuing to think along the lines of you being stuck here forever.

“I don't know much about science or anything, Miss, but I think your friend will find a way to get you back home. Well, I mean...it's hard to believe you're from the future but you know stuff about us that you can't possibly know.” Steve piped up after a few moments of silence, making you smile as you looked up at him and that endearing face of his.

Bucky nodded as he took a drink from his own bottle, “I think Stevie's right about that one, your friends will sort this out and get you home. But until then, you can stay here if you like. Well, you can if Stevie doesn't mind, I'll be shipping out tomorrow and all. Not saying I understand all this about the future, but you don't seem like you're lying.”

Clearing your throat a little, you put on a smile as you gazed at the two of them, “Thanks, both of you, it means a lot that you even let me explain. Anyway, until something happens, why don't you boys take me to this future thing everyone's talking about around here. And call me Y/N.”

You remembered Steve telling the story of how they'd gone that night and had seen Howard's flying car failure first hand. It was also the night that Steve had been accepted into the SSR by Erskine, and a part of you wished you could stop him from doing it. Spare him the pain of the things he would come to face later, but you also wanted to keep Bucky from going to war. It would change them both so much, cause so much pain and anguish for them, but you knew you couldn't do that.

“Isn't that supposed to be the other way around, doll? We're supposed to ask you to go with us.” Bucky said with a laugh as Steve looked down at his hands in his lap, and you knew what was going through his head.

Getting up from your chair, you sat the beer bottle on the table and walked around to Steve's side before leaning down to him, “If it bothers you to share me with Bucky, I'll just be your date tonight, Steve.”

His head snapped up, blue eyes wide as he looked at you with his mouth open and his cheeks turning pink, “I don't...uh, you don't have to do that. I'm sure Bucky would be a lot more fun.”

Rolling your eyes at that, you leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, “You're cute, but you're thick headed, Rogers.”

To your right, Bucky tried desperately to hold back his laughter as he watched the way you handled Steve like you'd done it a thousand times. And you really had, just not quite in this way before as you hadn't really been around him outside of a professional setting. Bucky, on the other hand, you had spent a lot of time with him outside of work, but he wasn't the same man in the future.

“Come on, punk. She'll make every girl jealous to have two men on her arm tonight.” He chimed in as he reached over and clapped Steve on the shoulder.

A couple of hours later, you were walking between the two of them through the World Exposition of Tomorrow. Bucky was holding your left hand in his right while you hand your right arm linked with Steve's, who was still looking as embarrassed as he could get. You really wished you could tell him how amazing he'd be in a few years, but that was too much to reveal or he might not even go to enlist tonight.

The three of you stopped to watch Howard's flying car, which was actually impressive for the time period, even if it did fail a few seconds later. It was nice to have experienced it anyway, but as Bucky realized that Steve was missing, you felt your stomach knot up a little.

“That little punk, I swear. I need to go find him, Y/N.” Bucky said with a sigh, seeming upset that he might be ruining your night.

Shaking your head, you smiled up at him, “Let's go find him then, who knows what sort of trouble he'll get into without you around.”

Laughing at that, Bucky took your hand and the two of you set off straight toward the enlistment office like he knew that was where Steve was. Though to be honest, he'd been through this enough times with his friend to know how he acted, so it wasn't much of a surprise really.

Walking inside with Bucky, you spotted Steve near the little display set up to show men how they'd look in uniform for the war. A marketing tactic that was, at the moment, one of the most heartbreaking things you'd ever seen before. That look on Steve's face as he gazed up at the thing, not even tall enough to see his own face in the cutout where it should have been.

“Come on, Stevie. You're missing the whole point of a date, we're supposed to take Y/N dancing.” Bucky commented with a smile at his friend as he motioned to you standing beside him.

“You two go ahead, I'll catch up with you.” Was Steve's reply as he slid his hands into his pockets and straightened his back a little.

You already knew he wasn't leaving here with you and Bucky because this was where history was going to be made tonight. Rather than joining in to help Bucky persuade him, you just stood by with a soft smile while the two bickered back and forth. As Bucky turned to leave, you let go of his hand and walked up to Steve.

Reaching out, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and hugged him close, “You're such a stubborn man, Steve Rogers...but you're a good man.”

He awkwardly hugged you back before you leaned away a little to look into those blue eyes as a smile tugged at your lips. Sighing a little, you shook your head and let go of him, reaching up to brush some of his soft hair away from his forehead. Your leader really was born for it before he ever even had the serum, and seeing him like this was a reminder of that.

Smiling warmly, you shook your head and turned to leave, but Steve reached out to grab your hand and stop you, “Y/N wait.”

You turned back to him with that smile still in place, giving his hand a soft squeeze, “What's the matter, Steve? Second thoughts all of a sudden?”

Laughing a little, he shook his head and returned the squeeze of your hand, “No it's not that. I just..I was just wondering if you would...well...no it's nothing, never mind.”

His eyes flickered down to your lips and you caught on as soon as he did it, feeling more than a little flattered that he'd want to kiss you. And really, he was trying so hard to be brave enough to ask, so who were you to say no to him? Especially when you knew that if you didn't, that one woman later on would end up stealing his first kiss after the serum. It should be when he wanted it though, not like that one had been. You liked Steve well enough too, not in a romantic sort of way but you had to admit that if you'd met him like this it might have been different.

Stepping back up to him, you slipped out of your heels so you were closer in height so that it wasn't awkward for him, “Steve, will you kiss me goodnight?”

Almost instantly his cheeks turned pink as he glanced up at you nervously, nodding a little before reaching out to rest a shaky hand on your hip. Gently, almost like he was afraid you might break or run away from him, he guided you closer until you could feel his warm breath against your mouth. Your arms slid around his shoulders and you leaned in a little, waiting for him to close the gap.

It took him a moment or two before he finally did, pressing those warm, smooth lips against your own in the softest kiss you could ever remember getting. He was so careful and sweet, not insistent as he let his lips slide against yours as his hand tightened a little on your hip. You hugged him close as you returned that kiss, nothing obscene or anything, just letting him enjoy this moment as much as you were.

When he pulled back a few seconds later, he was blushing quite a lot and you smiled as you leaned back in to give him one more quick peck, “Thank you for that, it was perfect. Good luck tonight, Steve.”

He nodded with a shy smile as the two of you let go of each other and you slipped your heels back on, giving him a little wave before turning and walking over to where Bucky was waiting for you. The grin on his face said everything as he nodded to Steve and then put an arm around your shoulders, leading you out of the enlistment office.

“That was a nice thing you did for him, Y/N. Don't think I've ever met a dame that was smart enough to see how good a man he is.” He commented as the two of you walked together through the lingering crowd of people still enjoying the expo.

“I'm not like most women though, and I know he's a good man. I know it sounds weird with me being where I'm from and all, but I've always thought he was a good man. You are too though.” You said back to him as Bucky led you through the crowd toward the dance hall he had in mind for the night.

Turning his head, he looked down at you tucked against his side as the two of you walked, “You know it's a little strange to talk to a woman who knows everything about you, and you don't know anything other than her name and how she got here.”

Laughing a little at that, you slid your arm around Bucky's waist and gave him a soft squeeze, "Guess it is a little weird, but I can't tell you too much about me. I don't want to change anything, or I could screw up the entire course of history. Honestly, I never should have jumped in to help Steve in that alleyway, and I shouldn't be here with you now either."

Bucky pulled you to a stop outside the main thoroughfare of the crowd, sliding one arm around your waist and pulling you close against his chest, “But you did, and you are. Doesn't look like anything has changed yet or you wouldn't be so calm, you wouldn't still be here with me either.”

God he was smart, always had been apparently, though that wasn't surprising given what you knew of him in your own time. Seeing it now though made you smile as you rested your hands against his uniformed chest, gazing up into those gorgeous blue eyes. You'd looked into those eyes so many times, but it hadn't ever been quite like this before.

“Doll...you keep looking at me like that and you're going to drive a man crazy.” Bucky said with a slightly breathy laugh as he reached up with his other hand to brush his fingertips against your cheek.

Oh, you were in trouble for sure now, because this wasn't the same Bucky Barnes you were used to dealing with back at the Tower. This was a man from the forties, before everything Hydra did to him, from a time when he was still carefree and willing to take chances. And this absolutely should not happen.

“I'm sorry...I should go back and leave you to go dancing with someone else tonight.” You said quietly as you tore your gaze away from those impossibly blue eyes of his.

Shifting some, you turned to move out of his arms and leave but Bucky tightened his grip and hauled you right back up against his chest. One of his hands lifted up to cup your cheek, lifting your head so your eyes met his again just a few seconds before his lips landed on yours. And my god it was absolutely the best kiss you've ever had before and you knew it was because this was Bucky kissing you. The man you had silently pined for ever since he'd walked through the door of Avengers Tower a few years back.

All thoughts of how this shouldn't happen had somehow managed to flee your mind by the time Bucky managed to get the apartment door unlocked. He'd told you a dozen times at least that he didn't do this kind of thing normally, dating yes but not bringing women back to the apartment. Or going back with them for that matter, he just wasn't that kind of guy. You'd known that much though, he might have been a ladies man and dated all the time, but he'd never seemed the type to hop from bed to bed.

Speaking of bed, your back landed on his and he lifted off of you to unbutton the uniform top as you lay there beneath him. Your heart was racing in your chest as you toed your heels off and let them clatter to the floor before you sat up enough to tug your dress up and then off over your head. That had Bucky's instant attention as he drew in a breath at the sight of the silk and lace bra and panties you had on beneath that dress.

A little more frantic now, he shed the uniform shirt and then dragged his undershirt off over his head, slinging it somewhere behind him to be forgotten. God, he was beautiful like this, and you didn't stop your hands reaching out to slide over the warm skin of his stomach while he worked at his belt. You couldn't remember ever wanting someone this badly before, and maybe it was just because this Bucky was more than willing. It almost felt wrong to let it happen, but you shook the thought from your head and reached up to curl your fingers into his soft hair and drag him down into another kiss.

He groaned against your mouth as he finally got the belt undone, the clinking of the buckle making you shiver as you felt him hastily undoing his pants. His shoes hit the floor a second later and then he pulled back from you to stand at the edge of the bed and push his pants down around his ankles. Leaving his boxers on, for now, Bucky grabbed your hips and slid you further up on the bed before following you down and fitting his mouth against yours again.

Your legs spread to let him fit between them, moaning softly into his mouth as he purposely pressed his hips forward into yours. His hands slid beneath you, around to your back where those nimble fingers unfastened your bra so that he could drag it off you a second later. It hit the floor somewhere to his left and his mouth left yours to trail down over your neck as those hands came back up to cup your breasts.

As good as it all felt, you wanted more than just his hands and mouth, you'd dreamed of being in Bucky Barnes' bed so many times that it was a miracle you could still think straight right now. Squirming some beneath him, you reached down to slip your hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, curling your fingers around his cock and pumping slowly a couple of times. His whole body shuddered, his face buried against your neck as he rocked his hips into that touch, seeking out more of it.

“Y/N...doll if you keep that up..we're gonna be done before we even start.” Bucky rasped out through shaky breaths as he lifted up a little and then reached down to grab your wrist, pulling your hand away from him.

“Then get a move on, Sergeant.” You sassed back at him, watching the way his eyes darkened before his mouth was on yours again.

His hands shoved his boxers down, growling softly as he moved off of you enough to get them off, though his eyes never left yours as he removed the offending article of clothing. Your eyes flicked down his body, keening at the sight of him; long and thick, a little bead of pre-cum at the tip that was just begging to be licked away. A smug little smirk tugged at his lips as he reached out to grasp the waistband of your panties, yanking them down over your hips and then down your legs.

There was a slight eyebrow raised as he gazed down at you, those blue eyes focused on the smooth, glistening lips of your sex. You reached for him then and Bucky came right back down into your arms, both of you moaning at the feel of so much bare skin pressed together. From the feel of his hard cock nudging your folds to part as he rocked his hips against you, spreading your slick along the length of him.

“Bucky, please! I want you inside me, let me feel you." You begged as your hands slid to his lower back, trying to press him closer as you lifted up, eager for him to fill you.

“Call me James, Y/N...say my name, doll.” It came out breathy, strained, but it was still a command rather than a request, and one you were all too happy to comply with.

A desperate whine came from you as he reached between the two of you to position himself, “Oh god...please, please! Bucky...James please!”

You would never admit to anyone that you'd begged just then, as that was one thing you hadn't ever done before, but this was different. This was you being positively dripping wet and aching for the only man who had ever made you weak in the knees. This was the one thing you wanted more than anything else, and you were not above begging for it, just this once.

Bucky shuddered at your plea, moving his hand away and pushing forward so achingly slow that you thought you might lose your mind as inch after glorious inch slid inside you. It felt so good though, the feel of him finally inside you the way you've wanted him to be for months. He was trembling by the time he bottomed out, his breaths coming out quick and shaky as he stayed still there on top of you.

His blue eyes held your (e/c) ones as he finally shifted and slid out a little before pressing right back into you again, earning a little mewl from your lips at how good that felt. Dragging his right hand up along your leg, he drew it up against his hip so he could push deeper inside. Keeping your leg there, he held his weight up on his left arm as he leaned down to kiss you again as he started a slow pace; just barely pulling out before pressing right back inside again.

Your hands held onto his back, fingernails digging in just slightly with each push back into your willing body, your moans muffled against his mouth. His movements steadily grew quicker each time he rocked back into you, slowly working that pleasure up inside you. The hand on your leg moved up over your hip and around to your lower back, lifting you up from the bed to meet his thrusts. It was an action that had you twisting your head away to cry out into his pillows as he found that spot inside you that drove you crazy.

“You sound...so damn good when you call out my name like that, Y/N.” Bucky rumbled against your ear as his lips trailed over the sensitive skin just beneath it.

Now that he'd found that spot inside you, each of his thrusts was angled to brush against it, driving you closer and closer to that edge. Your own cries of pleasure were mixed with his groans and breathy curses, the sounds of your bodies meeting rhythmically. It was a heady combination, the sounds and the feel of him inside you, all around you. So unlike any other man you'd been with before him.

Struggling to find some way to ground yourself, your hands gripped harder at his back, nails digging in just beneath his shoulder blades. The catch in his breath and the hard thrust just after let you know he liked that feeling, liked the fact that he was driving you to this. And your response was to rake your nails down his back, earning another hard thrust that tore a pleasured cry of his name from your lips.

Bucky didn't let up like the first time though, his thrusts stayed hard and quick to give you both what you so desperately needed. You clung to him, writhing and gasping out his name like a mantra on your lips, urging him on. A handful of thrusts later and that coil wound tight inside you finally snapped, orgasm overtaking you as you cried out into his pillow.

The rhythm he'd so carefully built up and maintained faltered now, his thrusts coming quicker before both of his arms wrapped around your waist and he thrust deep. Holding himself there as he bit down on your neck to muffle his own sound of pleasure, shivering at every pulse of his cock inside you. You held him against you with pleasure-weak arms, softly kissing his temple as he stayed buried there against your neck.

Relaxing against the bed beneath you, you let him settle into place along your body, too content to want to move or to let him move. It felt good to be wrapped up in his arms, enjoying this afterglow as he softened inside you. Though that in itself was something you should have been more concerned about, especially considering you didn't know how long you were going to be here. Doubtful that there was a 'morning after' pill floating around in this time, but you could deal with that later.

Moving his arms, Bucky shifted and rolled the two of you over so that you now rested on top of him, one of his arms staying draped around you as the other reached up to brush through your hair, "Got a little rough with you...I didn't hurt you did I, doll?"

You couldn't help the soft laugh that left you at that question as you shook your head against his chest, “No Buck, you didn't hurt me. It was amazing.”

His warm laugh washed over you and you closed your eyes as he leaned in to kiss your forehead before settling back down and letting that hand softly rub over your back, “Glad it was as good for you as it was for me.”

Rolling your eyes at the smug tone of voice he was using, you tipped your head to press a kiss against his chest, “Quit fishing for compliments on your sexual prowess Sergeant, and get some sleep.”

“M'not fishing for them, you're giving them. But I was wondering, Y/N...where you come from, are we like this?” He asked the last part quietly, moving one arm behind his head as the other kept sliding along your back in a soothing sort of way.

“I really shouldn't tell you anything else about where I'm from, Bucky.” You said back to him after a few moments of careful consideration of the words you wanted to use.

His hand paused in its motion for a few seconds before he resumed the same path as before, "You tell my stupid ass to take you out to dinner and dancing when you get back there, Y/N. If I don't agree, you can always hit me again. Got a mean right hook on you."

You couldn't help but laugh at that, feeling him tighten his arm around your waist and slide you up along his body until he could kiss you again. It was slow and warm, the kind of kiss that you didn't know if your future Bucky would be able to give anymore. So you took it while you could get it, while you could have him here in your arms even if it was only this one time.

Once he broke the kiss again a minute or so later, you finally drifted off to sleep there against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Breathing in the subtle scent of his cologne and aftershave, a sort of tantalizing mixture that was spiced and warm. Different from the way he smelled in the future, but still just as pleasing.

When you woke up again, it was to an impossibly bright light that had you shielding your eyes with your arm as you were dragged to wakefulness. There was that sensation of falling, and you gripped the sheet that was wrapped around you, thankfully having a much softer landing than you were anticipating.

“Oh thank god, I got her back! She's here!” Tony's voice rang in your ears as you heard his hurried footfalls as he ran over to where you were and hit his knees beside you.

Opening your eyes, you glanced around to see that you were on the floor of the lab, tangled up in the bedsheet from Bucky's bed. Keeping it clutched to your chest, you let Tony help you sit up as more footfalls came clamoring into the lab.

“Y/N, are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?” Steve's concerned voice called out as he came to a stop beside you, putting a warm hand on your shoulder.

Shaking your head a little, you glanced up at him and smiled softly at him the same way you had back in that enlistment office, “I'm fine Steve, thank you.”

You could see the way the concern faded from his eyes, only to be replaced by shock as his cheeks started to rapidly turn red as he realized the state of dress you were in, “Uh, right, you're welcome. Tony, get her some clothes before she freezes to death.”

The billionaire snorted at Steve's sudden case of embarrassment, helping you up to your feet before offering a smile, “Personally I don't mind this look, suits you well. But Capsicle over here might have a stroke or something so we're gonna get you some clothes and then I want to know what the hell happened.”

“She ended up in nineteen forty-three, Brooklyn. Saved Steve from taking a beating, gave him his first kiss, and saw Howard Stark's flying car.” Came Bucky's voice from behind Steve and Tony, making your breath catch in your throat just from the sound of it.

Your eyes locked on him as he started walking toward you, a shiver rolling through you at the sight of his powerful thighs wrapped in the denim of his jeans. The glint of light against the metal of his left arm that led up to the henley stretched tight across his chest. By the time he stopped in front of you, you were sure that you were trembling in need all over again.

It hadn't even been a day since you'd been in bed with his nineteen forties self, and here you stood already wet for him again. The inside of your thighs was still sticky with his cum from the last time, and no matter how grossed out you should be, it only turned you on even more.

“Okay, did I miss something here Frosty? Because it kinda looks like you're eye-fucking our little agent here.” Tony quipped as he looked from you to Bucky and then back again, getting Steve's full attention in the process.

Your mouth opened to say something, but when nothing came out you closed it again, unable to even formulate words at this point apparently. Bucky was just staring down at you, hands clenched at his sides in a way that you couldn't decide was from anger or arousal.

“Is that a...hickey? Oh, you naughty little minx, you did the nasty with Manchurian Candidate over here, that is priceless." Came Tony's voice as he shot you a grin, making a blush creep up from your neck to your cheeks as you shifted your gaze to the floor.

“Bucky I..I..." You stumbled over your words, but in the next instant, his arm was around your waist as he hauled you into a kiss.

The stubble of his beard was rough against your soft skin, but you didn't care as you kissed him back, curling one arm around his shoulders as the other held the sheet up. You were breathless when he finally broke the kiss, lips red and kiss-swollen by a man who knew what he was doing and what he wanted.

“You can question her in the morning, Stark.” Bucky said simply before leaning down and sweeping you up over his shoulder, pulling a startled squeal from you.

“James Buchanan Barnes put me down this instant!" You cried out as he turned and started for the door, Tony's amused laugh echoing in the room behind you.

“It's been more than seventy years, doll. The only place I'm putting you down is in my bed.” The words had you blushing even more, adding to Tony's laughter and Steve's extreme discomfort at having to hear all of this.

That had you blushing from head to toe, and you knew that it wasn't likely you'd be leaving that bed in the morning. It was far more likely that you weren't going to be able to walk straight for a few days after this. Not that you minded though, you were finally getting the man you've wanted for so long. You'd have to thank Tony for this later, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, REDISTRIBUTE, OR TRANSLATE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION FIRST.


End file.
